Sonic Boom: How To Be Wild
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: Sticks teaches Shadow to how to be wild like her. What Shadow doesn't understand is what does non-mobian animals has to do with being wild.


**Sonic characters belongs to (c) SEGA/Sonic Boom. **

**Nebula belongs to me. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Shadow was dragged into the forest by the feral badger Sticks for no reason since she didn't tell him. His girlfriend Nebula was walking along with them and she knows what Sticks is doing without telling.

"For the last time! What do you want with me, Sticks?" Shadow growled lowly.

"To show you the life of the wild" Sticks giggled. She dives into the water like an otter and Shadow watches with widen eyes.

"By diving like an otter?" he asked, "Hmph! What does that have to do with swimming? I know how to swim!" he crossed his arms and looks away.

"Shadow. Don't be rude" Nebula said.

"All right" Shadow sighs and dives into the water like an otter. He then swims like one but finds it difficult since his tail is not long enough. Sticks came up from the water and leaps onto the tree branch.

Sticks then used the power of a fish to swim faster in the water and jumped from the tree branch, dodging crocodiles in the river, but they see her and swims after her.

Shadow saw this, "STICKS NO!" he shouted.

Sticks grabs a tree branch and swings up to dodge the crocodiles, they snapped after her still. Shadow then did a height jump and grabs Sticks before the crocodiles eats her up.

"What were you thinking, Sticks?! Doing that is suicidal!" Shadow said angrily.

"What's suicidal?" Sticks asked.

"Never mind, let's continue" Shadow said.

"Now you know what otters can do, right?" Sticks asked him.

"I know what otters do, feral girl. But that still doesn't explain what you're trying to show me" Shadow grumbled.

Nebula rolled her eyes and walks up to him, "Shadow….Sticks is showing you how to be wild. She taught me this last week and it was very amazing" she said.

"Oh yeah, like being a monkey?" Shadow asked.

"Yup, even like a bear" Nebula asked.

"I hope I won't mimic the white bat's movements" Shadow scoffs.

Nebula rolled her eyes and walks along with Shadow and Sticks to find another non-mobian wild animal.

**xxx**

They soon found a herd of wild deer running along in the meadow.

"A deer? I don't get it" Shadow crossed his arms.

Sticks was about to say something but Nebula decides to explain it to him, "Maybe I should explain it to him, Sticks. He'll understand what you're showing him" Nebula said.

"Okay" Sticks said.

"Here's what we learned, Shadow. First it was the otters. So otters have the ability to swim in the water. So to be like an otter, you must swim like otters. Which you already did" she explained and Shadow nods, "Now we see the deer. And I'm sure you know what a deer likes to do in the wild" Nebula said, gesturing to the wild deer running in the meadow.

"To run" Shadow answered.

"Yup, try it" Sticks ran at full speed.

"I better turn off the jets in my shoes" Shadow pressed the button and deactivates the thrusters in his shoes. He did the same as Sticks by running along with Nebula. Sticks ran after the deer and did a sprint to run past it.

"Hmph, I'll show you wild" Shadow ran along with the herd of deer.

"You're doing good, Shadow!" Sticks cried out. Shadow smirks and then ran past the herd along with Sticks. They paused at two stones along with Nebula.

"What's next? A bear?" Shadow asked.

"That will be at night time, Shadow" Sticks said, "Let's find some squirrels"

"Okay, I guess that it makes us climb on tree branches" Shadow guessed. They found some squirrels at the tree.

"Bleah! I hate cute, fuzzy, and adorable" Sticks said.

"Seriously? Sticks you're out of your element" Shadow rolled his eyes.

"Careful, Shadow. Sticks is a badger and you know badgers are good at climbing than hedgehogs. Well, non-mobian hedgehogs can climb sometimes but they like to be on the ground" Nebula said.

"I know that!" Shadow said with a glare, "I'm a mobian hedgehog" he adds as he's about to grab a branch, but Sticks loses her grip and fell into Shadow's face.

"Ugh! Get your butt off my face!" Shadow muffled underneath.

"Excuse me! I got undies!" Sticks snarled, she jumped off him and swings to the top of the tree.

"Hmph!" Shadow scoffs and climbs up the tree without falling.

After coming to the top, Shadow was not looking at Sticks due to finding her annoying.

"Bleah! Go away, fuzzy rodent!" Sticks scaring the squirrels away.

Shadow rolled his eyes and continues climbing from tree to tree, learning how to be wild like the feral jungle badger.

Once they finished climbing, Shadow lands on his feet like a squirrel. Sticks giggled at how Shadow lands on his feet like one.

"What are you laughing at?" Shadow glared at her.

"Nothing Shadow" Sticks smiled big.

Nebula snickered at this and shook her head that Shadow can be funny when he's grumpy.

Shadow huffs grumpily and they head for next tutorial in wild animal abilities. They were about to try out bird abilities to fall from a cliff without getting hurt.

"Ladies first" Shadow steps aside to let Sticks jump first. She inhales deeply and jumped down the cliff, seeing birds in front of her.

She grins and she lands on her feet unharmed much to Shadow's surprise.

"Cool, here I come" Shadow stood at the cliff and jumped down landing on his feet.

"Good job, Shadow" Sticks was impressed by him landing unharmed on his feet.

"Yeah, no worries" Shadow muttered.

A swarm of birds flew in at Shadow for seeing that he's learning to be wild but the way he's acting made them angry.

"WOOOOOOAAAAH! RUN SHADSY!" Sticks screamed and ran.

"Huh? WHHHOOOOAAAAA! OWW OW!" Shadow got attacked by the swarm.

**xxx**

Minutes later he sat at a log with patches on him. He was not happy at this, "Man, I'm supposed to be Ultimate Lifeform, but I was wrong" Shadow huffs.

"Calm down, Shadow. Nobody is perfect because there's no such thing as perfect" Nebula said, "Now hold still" she said as she used her healing powers.

"When I meet the birds again I'll be ready, frying them for dinner" Shadow growled under his breath.

"Shadow please, you're not yourself" Nebula pleaded as she healed him.

"You're right, I guess I should be myself" Shadow shrugs.

**xxx**

A while later he and Sticks were swimming like fishes. By mimicking the fish they were swimming a lot faster than normal. Shadow kept an eye out so Sticks won't cause trouble or himself getting into problems like the birds. Shadow swam past Sticks.

"What the?" Sticks bubble talked under the water.

Shadow smirked and keeps swimming. Sticks then growled and swims after him, he dodges some roots underwater and she did too.

They also swims past a beaver dam and waved to the beavers. Sticks smiled at them and continued to swim to the waterfall.

Shadow smirks in bravery that he is not gonna let that badger win against him.

They jumped down the waterfall and they made it since the bottom was deep enough, but Shadow was right before Sticks once they are down. Soon they need to get to the surface for air before they drown.

They swam up to the surface and gasps for fresh air, they inhales and exhaled rapidly and got to the shore.

"Oh man, that was awesome" Shadow said, getting out of the water and shook the water drops off his quills and fur like a dog.

Sticks did the same and squeezed the water from her hair on her head.

"Yeah, I love swimming" Sticks smiled.

"Yup. What's next?" Shadow asked.

"An eagle. But this is gonna be tricky to be like an eagle" Sticks said.

"Uh, why?" Shadow asked and raised a brow curiously.

**xxx**

Soon, they were at the desert area where Sonic first battled with Eggman's robot called Burnbot.  
Shadow sees an eagle cawing in the sky, flying around.

"Alright, let's try to fly like it" Shadow stands in position.

"Ready...set...FLY!" Sticks shouted, they both rushed over the gorge and leaped over it, despite being 20 ft. wide.

They landed on the other side and continued to leap; they jumped over some large cracks and ravines. Nebula was watching the two getting along.

"Come on, guys! Jump at wide edges!" Nebula shouted.

Shadow and Sticks nods and they runs at the huge edge to jump over, they are aware that it's very deep down in the gorge. They leaped over it as if they were flying. Nebula's eyes went wide by watching this, hoping that they'll make to the edge.

"Please be all right!" she pleaded. Shadow and Sticks came to the other side but Shadow nearly lost his balance and got straight up.

"Nice move, Shadow" Sticks smiled cutely.

"Thanks" Shadow said. He dusts off sand from his fur.

"Thank god you're okay, guys" Nebula sighs in relief that they didn't miss the edge.

"Yup, but let's continue" Shadow said, walking up to Nebula and hugs her.

* * *

At night they were trying out the owl's ability, by seeing in the dark.

"Focus on your movements Shadow" Sticks tells him.

"I know. Although some hedgehogs are nocturnal" Shadow said.

They walked in the dark forest and avoid many thorn bushes, although Sticks got some thorns on her arms and head.

"Ouch! Ow!" Sticks winced.

Nebula winced from the sight of this, "Sticks, are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine" Sticks said, wiping off some of the thorns from her body. They continued to walk in the dark until they heard something metallic moving.

"I think I heard something" Shadow's ears perked up.

"Get down! Get down!" Sticks pushed him down roughly. She got down as an Eggpawn searched for them.

Shadow was completely quiet but Sticks shuttered her teeth in panic, but Shadow frowns at this and held his hand over her mouth in annoyance.

"Shut up" he hushed quietly to her.

But it was too late, the Eggpawn heard them and takes it's guns out to fire.

"Mmmmbbbbeeehhhmmm!" Sticks muffled tried to say something.

"What?" Shadow said, moving his hand from her mouth.

"Be like a bear!" Sticks shouted.

"What?" Shadow was now confused.

"Be like a bear, Shadow. Bears are scary at night time" Nebula said.

"Right!" Shadow grinned. The three jumped out from the bushes in front of the badnik. Shadow made his eyes glow along with Nebula. Sticks made a scary growl at the badnik.

"Strange scary objects!" the badnik beeped out and drives away quickly. But Sticks jumped on it like a cougar and destroys the eyes.

"Gnnnaaargh!" Sticks jumped off it and it crashes into the cliff wall exploding.

"Nice one, Sticks" Shadow smirks.

"Thanks, but let's go back home shall we?" Stick said.

"Wait. There's still one more animals left" Nebula said.

"Oh, right. A wolf" Sticks said.

"Okay, let's do it" Shadow said, Sticks showed him by crouching down and sneaking past some deer in the forest.

Shadow raised a brow to what she meant by being a wolf in the wild.

He then got it, "Ah, by crouch-sneaking" he realized and did the same thing. Sticks and Shadow was on their knees to sneak past a non-mobian brown bear sleeping in its cave.

"Mmmmmmgrrrrrr" the bear snarled in its sleep as Shadow and Sticks sneaks past it.

Nebula did the same too by crouching past the sleeping bear.

"Phew, that was close" Sticks said as she got up along with them.

"Yeah, if we made sudden moves, the bear would be very angry right now" Nebula whispers to her.

"Yeah and that will get us in trouble" Shadow said.

"Yep, let's go back home before more trouble will happen. Also Sticks, it was fun training today" Nebula said.

"No problem Nebula, anytime" Sticks smiled as they walked back home.

* * *

The next day; Shadow and Nebula are at the Meh Burger food court having lunch together. Nebula just hopes that Shadow won't go crazy with Dave like last time.

"Don't even say a word, rodent. Remember last time?" Nebula warned Dave.

"Uh yes, no You-Know-Who this time" Dave gulps, giving her their meal. Nebula walks back to Shadow who sat at the table.

"Ah, good that Dave won't bother us now" Shadow said while stretching his arms out.

"Yup. Also, what did you like about being wild?" Nebula asked.

"I don't know, it felt kinda awesome" Shadow shrugs.

Nebula placed her hand on his cheek, "I got to tell you were good at it. You were like a tiger" she said with a smile.

"Rawr" Shadow smirked, "Thanks, Nebs. I love you"

"I love you too, tiger" Nebula said and they kissed. They finished their meal later and heads for the beach to be with their friends.

The end.


End file.
